I Can Fix That
by doctorswallflower
Summary: hey guys this is my first story and it's going to be long even though i only have the one chapter so far! Will post one either everyday or every other day in this story. It's a destiel romance full of fluff, pain, heartbreak, and coming together. There will also Sabriel in here down the line as well as some sexxii times. Okay please enjoy and COMMENT
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell is he?" Dean thought to himself. It had been over an hour since he had called for Castiel and normally he got an immediate response. Dean paced around the room, another hotel room same interior, same ugly walls he always saw nowadays. It'd been a while since Sam had decided that he did not love his big brother enough to stay around and at this point in his life all Dean needed and even wanted was his Impala, cheeseburgers, and his angel. "That stupid, beautiful angel", Dean thought, remembering the way that Cas was always able to stare into his eyes and understand the pain and anger that brewed with in the green eyed hunters soul. Dean had always wondered what Castiel saw when he looked at him like that. He knew that whatever Castiel saw he liked, but he was always afraid that if he showed his true self to Cas he would lose him. "Dammit Cas!", Dean shouted at nothing. Dean did not like being alone with his thoughts for this long because he always thought of Sammy, and his father. The two men that were always supposed to be there for him were the two mean that never bothered to see that Dean was a tortured and dying soul, always having to hide his true self behind a leather jacket and hair metal. In truth Dean was just a sweet man. He loved kittens, and stupid love stories. Sure he would drink his hard alcohols, but a glass of wine was always appreciated. Then there was the last thing he loved that no one understood. He loved Castiel. All of him. That silly little angel. The way that Cas looked, the way he smelled, the silly way that he pretended to sleep even though there was no point in it. Yes Dean was gay. Yes, Castiel knew this and yes Cas loved Dean with all that he could muster. Dean knew that human love was confusing for Cas but he tried for Deans sake to act like any boyfriend would. Dean loved it. "Where are you?", Dean said towards the ceiling, genuine concern flooding his face. Suddenly there was a loud thud at the door and then Dean heard a groan of pain. Grabbing his gun, Dean ran for the door and looked through the eyehole trying to see who was there. Dean couldn't see anyone and this made him highly suspicious. "Dean…. Dean it's me….. Please open the door." "Cas!", Dean yelled throwing the door open. There in a crumpled mess was his beautiful sapphire eyed angel. "Cas, sweetie, what happened?", Dean said in his lightest tone, as he softly puts Castiels head in his lap. "I am not sure Dean. I was in Heaven speaking with Gabriel about Sam, and I believe I said something wrong because Gabriel attacked me and tossed me back down here to you." "Come on silly angel let's get you inside and fix you up." Dean slowly lays Castiel's head back on the ground then slides his arms under Cas and brings him into the hotel room kicking the door closed behind him, ignoring the angels blood on the floor just outside his room. /p


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch, Dean stop that hurts," Castiel said softly watching Dean's emerald eyes flick over his body as Dean tried to stop the blood that was pouring out of the angel. "Jesus Cas, what could you have said that was so bad that Gabe felt the need to turn you into a piñata?" Dean yelled out of frustration. "You have to watch yourself with him. After what happened with Sam why would you even try and make him mad!" Dean sat down at the table across the room from Cas and put his head down on his hands. Dean wasn't mad at Cas. How could he be? That silly little sapphire eyed angel was all that he had left in this entire world. That thought would scare the hell out of most people but to Dean he couldn't ask for anything more. Even if this whole world was a confusing place for Cas to try and maneuver. "You're an angel just stop the bleeding yourself, I know that you can. I'm tired of you whimpering like a baby every time that I even come near you with a freaking towel and peroxide." "Do you not think that I tried already? That is all I have been doing this entire time that you instead on putting medicine on me. I cannot heal myself." "Cas that isn't possible…. No one could have taken that away from you." "They could have put a hold on my ability to link with Heaven and the other angels." "Don't be an idiot! Who even has that kind of power?!" Dean finished his final thought in a fit of anger and just stood there staring, and huffing at the dark haired angel. Castiel looked back into those emerald eyes. He so loved when Dean got worked up into an unnecessary rage. Castiel knew the answer and the response he would get as soon as the name left his lips. It was the one person that still loved him in Heaven. The only one who could even keep the other angels off his back and Cas knew that if he mentioned it to Dean his anger would be beyond any control that Cas had. "I cannot lie to him", Castiel thought staring at Dean. "I want to tell you Dean, because I lack the inability to lie to you. My fear is that if you know then you will do something which is far beyond any control that I have." "Dammit Cas. Tell me. Someone laid a hand on you. Now you can't heal. You are bleeding to death in front of me and beyond taking you to a hospital there is nothing that I can do to save you unless you tell me!", Dean yelled, his fist slamming down so hard on the table that Castiel actually flinched away. "That was odd", Castiel thought, "I have never been frightened by Dean's outbursts before why is this any different." "Dean I know that you do not understand why I cannot tell you but I am frightened now. Nothing you have done around or to me before has made me jump and now my body is reacting in a very human way. I am hungry. I am tired. I need to urinate. I believe that he has stripped me of my grace. It only be him. I gave him the choice when I was young that if he no longer thought that I could manage or control myself then he could send me back to Earth to live out the rest of my days as….. a mortal with whomever I shall choose to be by my side." "Cas are you telling me that you are a human?" "Yes Dean it would appear that way. That explains the blood loss, and other symptoms I am feeling as well as the fear I had when you slammed your hand down on the table." "Cas you said you know who did it. If I promise not to be mad at you…. Or him….. Will you please just tell me who it is so that I can save your life?" Dean stared into the eyes of the man he loved and pleaded for an answer. "Please…. Castiel…. Baby…. Please I can't handle you bleeding or in pain… I just can't do it." Castiel sat in shock as tears rolled down the face of the main he so desperately protected from everything, everyone and now here he was, breaking Dean's heart because he was being a selfish jerk. Slowly, Cas walked over to Dean and grabbed his hand pulling Dean to his feet. Dean looked at Cas and then slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him in. Castiel, thrown off a bit reacted in the only way that he could and buried his head into Dean's shoulder softly kissing his neck. Dean smiled and slowly pulled Cas away if just for a moment. Then suddenly Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Cas' and kissed him as deeply and passionately as he could. Out of breathe Cas pulled away and smiled softly, ignoring the throbbing in this back. "Cas….. Please…." "Dean…. It….. It was Gabriel."


End file.
